


[凯千]长夏

by XXSu34



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXSu34/pseuds/XXSu34
Summary: *伪现实向，勿上升。*关于这些年夏天与习惯的故事。
Relationships: 凯千 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	[凯千]长夏

[凯千]长夏

*伪现实向，勿上升。

-2020

“千玺，看什么呢？过来，咱把这场戏对下。”  
“好的，高老师。”易烊千玺将自己的目光从窗户玻璃撤回来，拿起手边的剧本，跟着高亚麟转身去对戏。  
他们是在青岛的一间民宅，夏日里太阳落得晚，吃过晚饭休息的空档里才落到海平面，从房间的窗户往外看，恰巧能揪住大海露出来的一个角，被掉进海里的滚烫染成红色。  
易烊千玺站在窗边上，第一反应就是从胖虎那里要过手机拍照，拍完满意地点点头，顺手便点击了分享至好友，却没有等回复，而是利落地熄灭屏幕，自己对着窗户发呆。  
一直到夜场戏拍完，他才再次拿回自己的手机，置顶的对话框有红色的数字，点进去是两张照片。  
第一张是他先前拍的窗户一角，被重新编辑后发送回来，窗玻璃中他模模糊糊的影子被红线画出轮廓，上方写了四个字——“找到你了”。  
第二张是健身房的一角，最顶端拍到天花板的地方还是四个字——“我在哪里”。  
刚刚从角色情绪中走出的易烊千玺笑了起来，嘴边旋起漂亮的梨涡，他回了“幼稚”两个字，点开第二张手指拨弄屏幕放大去看细节。  
既然没有镜子也没有玻璃，能够反光的只会是健身器材本身，照着这条线索去找，果然很快就找到了藏在竖杆中的身影。  
“我也找到你了”——他得意地写好字，将自己圈好的图片发回去。  
那边很快就有了新回复：“你下戏了？”  
“嗯，你回家了吗？”  
“没有，锻炼完临时安排见了下制作人，还在路上。”  
零零碎碎聊了些今天发生的事，想要将没有对方在身边时自己的生活全部堆到一方手掌大的屏幕上。  
有一方在车上的时候他们很少开视频，像是默认了不要展露自己疲惫的一面，大人的世界匆忙又糟糕，没必要再去影响爱人的情绪。  
凌晨互道了晚安，易烊千玺躺进被窝里。无论高级还是普通的酒店，都会有一股疏离的消毒水味道，或浓或淡，总能被他清晰地捕捉到。他慢慢慢慢在被子下扭转身体，努力去回忆上次跟人睡一个被窝时闻到的浅淡香味。跟在家时的味道很像，一样让人心安，像是找到了归属。  
疲惫席卷了回忆的意识，易烊千玺蜷成自己最安全的姿势，沉沉睡过去，掉进自己的梦里。  
梦里他走近那片远远看过的海，红色水波涌上岸来，打湿他赤裸的脚背。有一只手在这时伸过来，拉起他的手并肩沿海岸线往前走，走着走着就悄悄十指相扣。  
易烊千玺醒来的时候还有一种自己隐隐约约泡在海里的错觉，他取过手机拨打视频，接通后对正在刷牙满嘴泡沫的男朋友说：“王俊凯，我想去看海，想拍照。”  
那边毫不犹豫地点头：“猴！”  
说好了，我们要去看海，一起。

-2019

夏天在空调屋里挥洒汗水是个不错的选择。易烊千玺坐在练舞室的镜子前默默地想。  
支撑着他来到街舞节目的力量，从来都是街舞本身。比起正式录制时绚丽的舞台，他更喜欢舞者在练习时所呈现的一切。不断推翻，不断改进，时时刻刻与自己斗争，成长就是撕扯掉自己过去的表皮。  
工作人员提着大兜盒饭进来的时候大家才意识到已经是晚饭时间，练舞室没有窗户，看不见天色变化，不分朝夕。  
余衍林拿着饭坐在易烊千玺旁边，跟他讨论这次舞台的问题。易烊千玺扒拉着米饭里的玉米粒和青豆，点头或是摇头，即使不说话也很少动筷子。  
六月里蒸腾起的热气从前几天起就破坏了他的胃口，即使待在凉快的屋子里也没有多少改善，在余衍林的催促中易烊千玺才勉强吃掉一半的盒饭，看大家都在饭后休息，就一个人拿起手机去了换衣间。  
世界时钟显示西西里岛正被凌晨后如绸的夜幕包裹，置顶的对话框有半小时前的消息提醒，简简单单三个字——“下班了”，往前翻是一张照片，拍的是星空闪烁。  
手指点开右边的加号，易烊千玺最后也没舍得去碰“语音通话”的方块按钮，生怕扰了对方清梦，只点开相册从下午拍队形的照片里挑拣了一张效果不错的发过去，也发三个字——“休息中”。  
没舍得放下手机，视频对话跳出来时易烊千玺背靠着休息室的门，顿时感觉胸腔中燥热的夏意褪去许多。  
躺在床上的男朋友用一张脸占满了屏幕，咧开嘴笑，小虎牙亮眼。隔着遥远距离信号不佳，笑脸卡住，那声“千玺”也卡住，两秒卡顿过去，人已经翻到一边，手机离着脸有一定距离，连带着脖颈露在镜头中。睡前状态的王俊凯慵懒无害，易烊千玺看着很想伸出手去挠他下巴，听他发出呼噜噜的舒服声响。  
“西西里的海很美，我想去看海上日出。”  
“我以为你第一时间要说遇见了让你怦然心动的玛莲娜。”  
“我可不是什么都不懂的小男孩。”  
“你这时候应该说我只喜欢你一个。”  
“我知道你喜欢我，那我勉为其难也说句喜欢你好了。”  
情话说过许多遍，可易烊千玺耳朵还是会发烫，他轻拍自己胸口的位置，那里调皮放肆的暑气已经被汹涌的情意挤走。  
“你替我多看几眼。”  
“当然。”  
之后易烊千玺收到了一段视频。  
镜头对准海面，远处海天一线交界有光亮透出来，随着时间推移逐渐冲破天上的灰暗。太阳完整跳出来的那个瞬间，视频来到倒数第三秒，他听见原本只有风声的耳机中传来熟悉的声音：“早安。”  
易烊千玺嚼着嘴中的饭菜，回复他：“哥，你忘了时差。”  
附带一个没心没肺哈哈大笑的表情包。  
“不错，今天全吃完了。”收拾饭后残局的胖虎给易烊千玺竖了个大拇指。

-2018

“让我看看你。”王俊凯说。  
此时他将易烊千玺逼到房间的沙发上，两手撑着沙发扶手俯视对方，说着仿佛偶像剧中霸道总裁一样的台词。然而亮晶晶写满渴望的双眼暴露了他内心的蠢蠢欲动。  
易烊千玺瘫在沙发上，生无可恋地去拨自己头发，嘴里小声嘟囔：“剃的那天都给你视频看过了，怎么还要看……”  
“我还没摸过呢。”  
“王俊凯你好无聊啊。”易烊千玺嘴上说着，手上还是圆了王俊凯的梦，将戴着的假发摘下。  
如愿以偿的王俊凯欢呼着扑上去，压在易烊千玺身上用手去摸几乎剃光的圆脑袋，一边摸一边评价手感：“毛栗子！”  
易烊千玺捏着假发，被王俊凯压得喘不过气来，不耐烦地抬脚去踢王俊凯的腿：“要断气了！”  
王俊凯这才松开手重新站起来，他看着从沙发上起身的易烊千玺，看他皱眉去抖乱成团的假发，突然开口说：“我觉得现在你是重庆人，我是北京人。”  
“啊？”易烊千玺不解地抬头。  
王俊凯伸过手去，手掌擦过他的面颊，掌心贴在他的脖颈一侧：“你是重庆的小北，我是北京的小南。”  
“或许吧。”易烊千玺匆匆忙忙来了上海，人到了心却还浮在半空，有一大半留滞在重庆的黑夜里。飞机落地时他尚且还以为自己是小北，见到王俊凯他没有第一时间去拥抱，而是站在那里打量这个土生土长的重庆人，想他是比陈念更触不可及的存在。直到王俊凯主动拉起他的手，两个人之间莫名产生的距离感才被打破。  
易烊千玺突然拉近了自己和王俊凯之间的距离，他趴在王俊凯肩头，下巴磕在锁骨窝，脑袋不安地蹭动，含含糊糊喊对方名字：“王俊凯……”  
被有点硬的毛栗子刮脸，王俊凯拍拍易烊千玺的后背，从脊骨最上方顺着向下一路安抚：“下次要不要拍点明亮的东西给我看？小北的屋子太黑了，我都找不到你。”  
“好。”易烊千玺许诺，他想要把小屋不远处的那丛野花拍下来，只是要等小北的白色雏菊献给陈念以后。  
“王俊凯。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你答应过我的。”  
“哪一条？”  
“要陪着我。”  
轻轻的吻落在耳根，唇瓣柔软温热，灼烫了小片的肌肤。易烊千玺竖起的刺这才收起大半，他从半空落到地面，环住眼前的人，找到了小北不能得到的同类。  
“……再亲亲。”  
“好。”  
一半的易烊千玺躺在重庆黏腻的夏夜里，一身泥泞。  
另一半的易烊千玺睡在重庆人温暖的怀抱里，一夜好梦。

-2017

“千玺，你试一下这套，头套太沉就换一套。”  
工作人员来送小熊服的时候易烊千玺正在翻手机里的照片。  
“好的，谢谢。”他放下手机，边将自己往小熊里面塞边想着刚才找出来的老照片，那是他跟王俊凯两年前在台北海边时的合照，两个人都在海水中，王俊凯正捧起海水向他洒过去，相机刚好定格了这个瞬间，空中有一朵晶莹绽放的水花。  
这次来台北是孤身一个人，易烊千玺抬起小熊的头套戴上，眼前陷入一片黑暗的同时，他无声地叹了口气。  
这半年多，他已经开始习惯一个人了。  
习惯不等同于喜欢这样的模式，要知道他跟王俊凯在一起也恰好是半年，表白即分道扬镳，说出来都有些可笑。  
摘下头套，易烊千玺对在一旁等着的工作人员说：“不沉，挺合适的。”  
“那行，今天晚上拍摄发传单的部分就穿这一身可以吗？或者你有没有很喜欢的玩偶服，道具组也可以提供。”  
“熊就很好，不用换了，谢谢。”易烊千玺将小熊递还给对方，还没有人来催下一步的工作，他又回归到找老照片的过程中。  
这几年来网盘里堆积了不少照片，尤其是两年前去过台湾后，逐渐就养成了随手拍一张的习惯，不管是为见证也好纪念也罢，最后都会通通发到跟王俊凯的对话框中。  
最开始其实人像还多些，他们常常在一起，总是拍对方的奇怪照片，或者凑上去临时拍一张合照，拍完嘻嘻哈哈互相交换。尤其是睡觉时的丑照，历来有一换二的规矩，导致易烊千玺有一阵子疑神疑鬼，怀疑王俊凯举手要跟自己挤一张床玩游戏或者读剧本就是为了拍自己的一张丑照来提要求。  
等到了今年，风景照片场照还有餐饮照就成了主流，一天三顿盒饭看下来，互相倒胃口，于是又默契省去了发三餐的流程，除非是难得回家吃或是出门找新鲜店铺才会给正在啃盒饭的对方放毒送去暴击。  
高考结束后王俊凯几乎是连轴转，这几天易烊千玺接到的照片没有几张，也没有两个人对上号的时间，互相隔开一段时空去说“我想你”，陌生又煎熬。  
易烊千玺想，迟早会习惯的。  
一旦分开，就没有再长期共处的理由，他必须习惯，王俊凯也是一样。  
“千玺，去换一下这身吧，等会儿先拍在街上唱歌的部分。”造型师打断了易烊千玺对着屏幕思考的过程。  
“好的。”他接过来，进到换衣间。  
不大的空间将思绪继续压缩到一个压抑的点，易烊千玺换好衣服，盯着地面上的某个点，小声地说：“我好想你啊。”  
此时此刻，格外想见你，但是不是以后只能约定未来相见？

-2016

夏天吹着空调吃火锅比冬天吃火锅多了一分惬意，虽然是组合安排的直播活动，倒也算吃得开心。  
直播结束，工作人员进来撤走了摄影机，又收拾了吃火锅的残局，三个人想上前帮忙也被用小心磕碰到的理由打发走，只能乖乖留在房间的另一边消食。  
易烊千玺不想刚吃饱饭便坐下，容易积食，看他站起来王俊凯也跟着站起来，两个人走到房间带着的阳台里，去摆弄养在那里的绿植。  
“最近有想看的电影吗？”王俊凯凑在易烊千玺身边，阳台没有空调，比起屋里要闷热许多，两个人在不大的空间里挤成团，却谁也没觉得别扭。  
“没有。”易烊千玺思索后摇头，进到暑期似乎也没有什么特别想看的电影。  
“回北京还有几天空闲，要不要带着胖虎出去玩？”提到胖虎的时候王俊凯有些不悦。  
“打球吗？”  
“在胡同里走街串个巷？”王俊凯随便提议。  
“白天肯定会碰到人被认出来吧，晚上不安全，胖虎肯定不让去。”易烊千玺认真回答。  
王俊凯佯装挫败倒在易烊千玺肩头，长叹一口气：“难得的假期，我该何去何从，难不成要一个人在宿舍谈吉他高唱单身情歌？”  
“跟单身有什么关系？别闹。”易烊千玺随意推了他一下，力气不大没推开，就任由他继续靠在自己身上，如同不曾分割过的连体婴。  
“可不就是单身嘛……”王俊凯小声嘟囔，后面的话消了音，悉数咽回肚子里，“你来宿舍我们打游戏吧，我买了新手柄，快递刚到公司。或者我去你家看看楠楠也行，好久不见我这个帅气大哥哥，楠楠一定想我了。”  
“楠楠才不会想你。”  
“我不管，他一定想。”王俊凯耍赖，说着还在易烊千玺肩头乱蹭，比空气要热的吐息都喷洒进易烊千玺衣服的领口。  
心跳被吹乱套，易烊千玺按住不老实的脑袋：“别乱动，痒。”  
“哪里痒？”王俊凯故作不知，手却搞奇袭，伸向易烊千玺的后腰去挠他。  
易烊千玺噗嗤一声笑了，防不胜防倒在旁边的藤椅上，慌乱中不忘牢牢扣住跟着一起摔倒的王俊凯的手，生怕他继续捣乱：“不准闹了。”  
软绵绵的声音没有多大抵制效果，王俊凯坐在他身边，没有挣脱，勾起食指在易烊千玺掌心里画圈写字：“你猜猜我在写什么歌的歌词？”  
“这我哪知道。”有点痒，易烊千玺想要缩回手来，手指蜷缩了一下又放弃，任由王俊凯继续鬼画符。  
“猜不出来就陪我出去玩，上次合影都没拍就被粉丝认出来了，手机里就一张你跑在我前面的残影。”  
“我要去拉你你还想接着拍照，不赶紧跑想什么呢？”  
“我就喜欢那里的风景，我不管。”王俊凯拍板，“回北京立马就去重新拍合影。”  
“拍个景就行了，还非得把人拍进去。”易烊千玺用空着的手去翻手机相册，将那天的照片找出来给王俊凯看，“还有几张没发给你的，都给你。”  
“不行，有人才会更有灵气，现在立刻马上答应我要拍合影，不然就挠你。”  
“好好好我答应。”易烊千玺举双手投降，下一秒一只手又被王俊凯捉了回去，强行握手立下约定。  
易烊千玺也很喜欢合影，只是他没有说而已。

-2015

易烊千玺举起手机对准了海平面，左右缓慢移动想要找最合适的角度，迟迟没有按下拍摄的按钮。  
今天海边的天气算不上好，一直阴沉沉的，天气预报说下午会下雨。  
“拍什么呢？”被强行叫来海边的王源还在打哈欠，昨天送走王俊凯之后两个人玩了半宿的游戏机，快到两点才睡，本来想着今天没有拍摄工作可以睡个懒觉，没想到被易烊千玺早早叫了起来说想出去转转。  
他们住的地方离海边近，天气一般估计沙滩上也没什么人，又是个上午，就把第一站选在了海边。  
“没什么。”易烊千玺摇头，沿着沙滩走了很长的一段路也没能拍下一张照片，他只好收起手机：“我们去吃点东西吧。”  
“走走走！起床就吃了片面包，快饿死我了。”  
易烊千玺的手还插在裤兜里面，指腹无意识地摩挲手机屏幕，他想着昨天王俊凯临走之前对他说的话，心中有些烦躁。  
——“我不在的这两天要照顾好自己，不拍摄的时候把好吃的好玩的都拍给我看看，就当我也都吃过玩过了。”  
易烊千玺那时想要故意拒绝，话到了嘴边却还是老老实实的一个“嗯”字，这才顺利送走生怕弟弟会在陌生城市走失的小队长。  
这一句叮嘱的结果就是易烊千玺没能睡沉，早早从梦中惊醒，摸到枕头旁边的手机看时间，发现自己才睡了不到五个小时，但又没有再睡回笼觉的欲望。看看群里王俊凯昨天最后报的平安，他从床上坐起，揉揉脸决定今天出门看看。  
海边拍照的想法落了空，坐在早餐店里吃面，对面王源吃得高兴，不用人回应就能自顾自说一整餐的话，易烊千玺给面拍了张照片，随口应声敷衍，动动手指将没有滤镜的照片发出去。  
等了一会儿没有回复，易烊千玺退出界面，开始吃自己的那份面。  
等到回应是中午的时候，易烊千玺刚刚拍到第一张让自己满意的风景图，在寻找午饭餐馆的路上想要发出，结果看到关于面的回复。  
王俊凯圈画出了易烊千玺映在面汤里的倒影，在旁边还歪歪扭扭画了一个大拇指。  
“我看到你了！”得意洋洋翘起尾巴的语音。  
易烊千玺哭笑不得，顺手将风景图发出去：“今天天气不太好，阴沉沉的，大海也拍不出我想要的效果，就不给你看了。”  
“那不行，你看到什么就给我拍什么，你的眼睛又不会自动加滤镜。”  
“好吧，回去的路上我给你拍大海。”  
傍晚时分坐车回酒店，窗外已经下起了小雨，易烊千玺将车窗调下一截，刚好够他举起手机露出摄像头对准车窗外的景色。  
汽车从滨海的公路上跑过，他连续不停按下拍摄的按钮，因为提前关掉了声音，才没有吵醒旁边昏昏欲睡的人。  
车上网速不太好，发出去的照片一直在转圈圈，到了酒店易烊千玺往前一翻才发现王俊凯发了一张照片过来，是散会时间的大会堂，代表们正三三两两向外走。  
易烊千玺突然很想念北京。  
起码这一刻，不是单纯因为想家。  
虽然照片能留住看过的不同光景，可果然还是更想能够在一起见证所有。

-2014

“救命，我不要化妆。”王俊凯坐在椅子上，仰天长叹。  
化妆师是老熟人，抓起喷雾，就当没听见他刚才的抱怨：“闭紧眼睛。”  
王俊凯这才心不甘情不愿地闭上双眼任化妆师摆布。  
易烊千玺对着镜子，将歪向一边的领结摆正，腼腆地问旁边正在观察他发型是否还要做调整的工作人员：“可以了吗，姐姐？”  
“嗯嗯，很帅。”对方竖起大拇指。  
易烊千玺第一个做完造型，坐在化妆间的椅子上看着王俊凯继续饱受折磨，心里默默记背刚才导演进来讲的几个小细节。  
Mv拍摄虽然比起影视剧要粗糙许多，但也有着基础的框架设计，包括布景和群演，都是提前准备好的。新歌要走天马行空的路线，片场里到处都是穿着奇装异服的群演。只有三个主角穿得板正，浅棕色制服西装学生气十足。  
刚刚一夜爆红不久的少年组合茫然走进第一个炽热的夏天，以前工作行程多是公司内部的小打小闹，现在却多出了许多之前不曾想过的邀约。易烊千玺走了神，想到这突如其来的一切，依然觉得现实是这样陌生。  
他还不能将自己跟海报上那个受欢迎的人划等号，每次登录微博看到后台激增的通知数量都会控制不住紧张一小会儿。  
该怎样去回馈他人的期待，成为了易烊千玺十四岁最大的烦恼。与此同时还伴随着那些叫衰的喊声，他从第一次听见就悬着一颗心，战战兢兢走在悬崖边上，生怕自己会掉下去。  
黑板上不同的内容要换两个房间拍，休息空档易烊千玺盯着远处的蜘蛛侠看，被从身后扑过来的王俊凯抱个满怀，险些站不稳跌倒。  
王俊凯嘿嘿笑着道歉，改成一手揽着他肩膀，视线随着一块往蜘蛛侠那里飘：“要不要跟他合个影？”  
“你要跟超人合影吗？”易烊千玺指向旁边饰演班主任的超人奶奶。  
“唔，奶奶刚才跟我说了，拍摄完要咱们一起合个影，她要带回去给孙女看。所以大胆地上，我跟你一起去要合影。”  
被王俊凯强行拖去跟蜘蛛侠合影的易烊千玺看着手机里的照片，再抬头想要找王俊凯的时候却发现他走到了黑板前面，正在看画在上面的人类进化图。  
这是过一会儿要拍的场景，三个捣蛋鬼在黑板上给不同时期的人类上色。  
“人类一直在进化。一开始都是相似的猿，进化过程中却越来越不同，从群体彻底走向个体。”易烊千玺的手从最左边划出一道弧线指向最右边，若有所思。  
“看上去不一样的人也可以成为朋友，这才是人类最神奇的地方。”王俊凯却是拍拍他的肩膀，“想什么呢，文艺大佬？”  
“没什么，想起最近看的书而已。”易烊千玺笑笑。  
“你跟我，我们是一起的，要记着。”王俊凯似乎是看出了易烊千玺的隐忧。  
“所以？”  
“所以不要怕，大哥我永远在。来，叫声哥听。”  
易烊千玺心中那点感动刚升起就落了下去，他拍掉王俊凯的手：“王、俊、凯，你该补妆了。”  
“千玺你小气。”  
“王俊凯幼稚鬼。”

-2013

出道视频宣布发出的那一刻，易烊千玺第一反应是看向坐在自己对面的王俊凯。  
他们两个人的视线恰好撞上，王俊凯对他笑。  
“我们……”  
“出道了。”王俊凯接了他的话，眼神坚定。  
些许的紧张感消融，易烊千玺点点头：“加油？”  
“加油！”  
他们拍手来庆祝出道日，这是后来无数次牵手的开始。

-完-


End file.
